quantumbreakfandomcom-20200223-history
My SCREENPLAY Part 2!!
|image1 = My_SCREENPLAY_Part_2.png |image2 = |type = Email |subject = Time Knife |author = Bruce Livingstone |date = May 11, 2016 |time = 10:23AM |act = Act 3: The Wine and Cheese Crowd |part = Act 3, Part 2: Monarch Gala |location = Monarch gala |previous = Erotic Thriller |next = Night Springs }} My SCREENPLAY Part 2 is a email Narrative Object found in Act 3, Part 2 of Quantum Break. The email details the second part of Bruce Livingstone's script for Time Knife. Content FROM: BRUCE LIVINGSTONE TO: SOFIA AMARAL DATE: MAY 11, 2016 – 10:23am SUBJECT: My SCREENPLAY Part 2!! Hey Sofia, Still haven't got any notes back from you on the first half of my screenplay, but I'm finished the second half now so I'll send it your way. Let me know what you think! TIME KNIFE Written By Bruce Livingstone ACT TWO Bruce has just had his best friend killed by his boss, Paul Marine. Bruce now has a time knife that sends things through time if he stabs them. He is going to Paul Marine's wedding now to tell his girlfriend Sofine not to marry him because he's a real shitty guy. INT. WEDDING BUILDING – DAY It is a wedding. Paul Marine and his girlfriend SOFINE are getting married. Sofine is real attractive. If most girls are ham sandwiches then she is a 16 oz steak. Bruce enters the wedding building. BRUCE: Stop! SOFINE: Bruce! I am so happy that you came. BRUCE: You can't marry Paul Marine. He's a real shitty guy. PAUL MARINE: He's lying. BRUCE: I'm not. He killed my best friend with time bullets. SOFINE: But that's impossible. Time travel doesn't exist yet. BRUCE: That's what they want us to think, but I actually have a knife that is also a time machine and sends people through time when I stab them. SOFINE: I want to believe you but that doesn't make sense. BRUCE: I will prove it. Bruce grabs Sofine's mom. BRUCE: Here is a bunch of money for lottery tickets. Bruce gives Sofine's mom a bunch of money for lottery tickets. He stabs her with the time knife, but gently not violently just so she will travel through time. She disappears. Sofine's mom enters the wedding building. She is now wearing different clothes. SOFINE'S MOM: He is right. He stabbed me gently with the time knife and I was sent to the past. He also gave me a bunch of money which I used to buy a lottery ticket that I knew would win and now I have a million dollars. SOFINE: You helped my mom become rich. Thank you Bruce. BRUCE: You made me rich the first moment I saw you. Rich in my heart. With love. SOFINE: I always loved you most. But Paul Marine and I already just got married. PAUL MARINE: You're too late. WEDDING MINISTER: Or is he? The minister pulls off his mask. He is actually George Washington. GEORGE WASHINGTON: Bruce knew you were getting married so he stabbed himself and traveled to the past, then stabbed me so that I would be sent to this time. I then pretended to be a wedding minister for the ceremony, but I am actually not a minister at all which means the marriage isn't official. SOFINE: You did all of this for me? BRUCE: Yes. I stabbed George Washington because I love you. Also, the man you were about to marry wasn't actually Paul Marine. Paul Marine takes off his mask. It's Slobbo, Bruce's best friend. BRUCE: This is actually a fake wedding. I saved Slobbo's life and then had him disguise himself as your boyfriend to make this look real but it was actually a test to see if we were meant to be. SOFINE: The only thing meant to be... is your death! Sofine pulls out a gun. She pulls off her mask. It's the real Paul Marine. BRUCE: But how? PAUL MARINE: I followed you to the past using my time bullets and discovered your plan to marry Sofine so I already married Sofine in the past. She didn't want to, but then I showed her this baby. Paul Marine reveals a baby. PAUL MARINE: I told her that this baby was actually our baby from the future and that I used time bullets to travel with the baby back to the past to show her that we had a family together in the future. But in reality it is just a baby that I stole that isn't mine. BRUCE: Then whose baby is it? The real Sofine enters wearing futuristic pants and a shirt. SOFINE: Ours! BRUCE: Are you Sofine from the future? SOFINE: Yes. You are very quick to understand things. I came to the past to tell you that in the future you and I got married, Bruce. We had a very active and highly satisfying sex life which led to the birth of our future child. Urugae. That is the baby that Paul Marine is holding. He stole our baby. BRUCE: But why? SOFINE: Paul Marine stole our baby and then traveled to the past so that he could use the baby as a lie to trick younger me to marry him instead by saying it was actually the baby that he would have with me in the future. The past version of me believed him and because of that I married Paul Marine instead and no longer ever marry you at all. SLOBBO: Awwww mannnn. PAUL MARINE: It's over, Bruce. We're married. BRUCE: Until death do you part. Bruce pulls out the time knife. Paul Marine pulls out his gun with the time bullets inside. They have the best fight of any movie ever. At the end Bruce has Paul Marine with a knife to his neck. BRUCE: It's been a... slice. Bruce lifts his knife up to cut Paul Marine. PAUL MARINE: You won't get me this easy! Paul Marine aims the gun at himself and shoots himself thirty times. The clip is bigger than a regular pistol. Paul disappears, but then thirty Paul Marines enter. PAUL MARINE: I Shot myself thirty times so that I was sent to many different times at the same time which meant there were thirty of me. Now we are all here to kill you. BRUCE: Which means that each of you has a time bullet inside of you. PAUL MARINE: Of course but I made sure that we were all shot in areas that have no vital organs and we will get the bullets removed after we kill you. BRUCE: Unfortunately for you I traveled to the past earlier and took your gun and added an electric charge on each of your time bullets. I control the electric charges with this handheld detonator. PAUL MARINE: No! BRUCE: Yes. It's quite... shocking. Bruce presses his detonator. All thirty Paul Marines are electrified from the inside. Their skin peels open all over like sausages that are left on the bbq for too long that peel open all over. The Paul Marines all die. BRUCE: Consider this my resignation. URUGAE: Goo goo ga ga. SLOBBO: Awwww yeahhhh. GEORGE WASHINGTON: God bless America. Bruce and Sofine make out. Sofine waits for a few seconds for the audience to stop applauding before saying her next line. SOFINE: Congratulations. You passed the test. BRUCE: What test? SOFINE: We always believed you were the chosen one so we traveled to the past to test you and make sure. We now believe you are ready to fight the ultimate villain from the future. BRUCE: Okay. SLOBBO: Who is the ultimate villain? SOFINE: His name is Paul Marine. BRUCE: But I just killed Paul Marine. SOFINE: No. The Paul Marine you have known this whole time has actually been an actor from the future that we paid to play Paul Marine for the test. The actual Paul Marine is exactly the same but he lives in the future. BRUCE: He was an actor. Which means my job was fake as well. SOFINE: Yes. That is the only reason why you were kept in a low-level position for so many years without a single promotion and it appeared that people didn't give you the respect that you clearly deserve. Because in reality you are the chosen one. BRUCE: It all makes sense now. SOFINE: We must travel to the future. Are you ready? BRUCE: Looks like it's TIME to find out. Bruce puts on his shades. George Washington waves the American flag. END OF MOVIE Bruce Savage will return in TIME KNIFE 2: THE RECKON Category:Narrative Objects Category:Quantum Break Category:Email Collectibles Category:Time Knife Category:Act 3